


Christmas Hotel Room

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: It's the reader's first Christmas without their mother and sister (both deceased) and the reader decides to stay in a hotel to get away from it all. Where she later meet Tom Hiddleston and spend the holiday together.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Hotel Room

Y / N throws her backpack on the king-size bed and turns around with a slight smile on her lips, it was her first Christmas without her mother and sister. But as sad as it was, she knew that both of them would have loved this hotel room. For her sister it would have been a possibility to plunder the minibar, it Y / N it was a possibility to escape everyday life once since the death of her mother and sister without making up excuses why she could not come to a family celebration of an acquaintance. Not that she didn't feel like all the invitations, she knew why she had received the invitations, out of pity and Y / N didn't want to anymore, she just wanted to forget everything.That was exactly why she was in the hotel room of one of the sexiest hotels in the middle of New York on the evening before Christmas. When Y / N looked out the big window. People scurried back and forth under the window to do their last Christmas shopping instead of just enjoying the festive season together. But it was clear to Y / N that you only recognize what you had when it is no longer there. Y / N took a deep breath and looked back at her backpack on the bed. There was a floor-to-ceiling decorated Christmas tree in the hotel lobby, Y / N remembers. The hotel guests could put Christmas presents there for other guests and Y / N had to admit, they were admittedly curious who put presents under the tree and for whom. Since she had planned why nothing better,When ordering room service and watching a few Christmas movies, Y / N decided she was just as good at snooping around and maybe even finding out which star had booked this hotel. Her smartphone left Y / N on her dessert so it could charge before she left her hotel room. The hallway that led to the rooms was festively decorated and even the doors had their own door wreath. Y / N took the elevator to get from the 18th floor to the first floor. In the lobby people crowded to check in and get their room keys, Y / N suspects that some of the people wanted to check out as soon as possible to get a flight home. At home. Exactly a year ago she was sitting on a sofa at the same time and watching a movie with her mother and sister,that they'd probably seen a million times. Y / N shakes her head, she wasn't here to think about it, she was here to get away from it all. She walked through the large hotel lobby and passed the waiting people and mumbled excuses. She ran straight to the Christmas tree when she saw it. Y / N took the time to admire the dozen of Christmas baubles and decorations before looking over her shoulder and picking up one of the presents. The sign that was on the gift said: For my daughter Lilith Monroe. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and had little crowns on it; it was probably for a child. Y / N put it back down carefully when she noticed a small book-shaped present wrapped in blue velvet paper.Her curiosity was piqued and Y / N picked it up, on the little sign that dangled from the gift was a name she had read all too often: Tom Hiddleston.  
"Hehehe.", It suddenly sounds behind her. Y / N turns around, confirming their suspicions. It was none other than the uniquely Thomas William Hiddleston. His eyes lifted from the gift to look straight into her eyes. The grin on his lips made her heart beat faster.  
“It looks like I'm no longer anonymous in this hotel. But I should thank Ben for sending me a present in this hotel, otherwise I wouldn't be facing you now. "  
" I ... um it ... I'm terribly sorry. Nobody will find out from me, Mr. Hiddleston. ”Y / N stutters to himself.  
"Well, I'm not sorry, besides, Mr. Hiddleston is my father, you can call me Tom and on the other hand, you know my name, I would also like to know the name that is yours.", Y / N swallows, never Y / N would have thought in a dream that she would stand here with Tom Hiddleston on the evening before Christmas.  
“Y / L / N, Y / NY / L / N,” Y / N replies, unconsciously clutching the gift tighter.  
"May I?"  
"Huh?"  
"The gift. May I have it? ”Explains Tom and sticks out his hand. Y / N gives Tom the present, Tom took it and lingers on her hand a little longer. A warm chill ran Y / N down her spine. Tom examined it and she took that for her cue to turn around and just quietly leave. Y / N was the whole situation embarrassing enough why. Why couldn't she just be like all normal people? And on top of that, she had to meet her idol in this hotel ...  
"Y / N?" Asks Tom, confused, when he notices that Y / N tried to quietly disappear. Y / N looked over her shoulder at Tom, who had reached her in less than two large strides.  
"Yes? Have I forgotten anything? ”Y / N asks shyly.  
“Yes and no.”, Y / N raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I would like to ask you if you would maybe go out to eat something with me? I would be honored. ", Tom reaches out his hand and placed the other on his chest as he bows slightly.  
“How should I turn down such a charming invitation? Especially before Christmas? ", Says Y / N and put her hand in his," Do you already have a plan where we are going? "  
" Mhm, but it remains a secret "  
" A tip? "Asks Y / N, but Tom just shakes his head jokingly.  
When she got back to the hotel room, Y / N turned to him after opening the door.  
"Many thanks. Tonight was wonderful. "  
"You're welcome, love, but there is no need to thank me." He smiled and broke her heart to melt.  
"Well, I thank you anyway," Y / N said and wanted to kiss Tom on the cheek, but at the last moment he turned his head and kissed Y / N gently on her lips. He pulled her gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue brushed her lower lip and Y / N opened her mouth for Tom, their tongues carefully meeting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting violently now. When they kissed, it got hot. Y / N moaned into the kiss and Tom's grip tightened, pulling her close. She moaned and he backed her into her room. Then his hand began to slide under the back of her shirt and pressed firmly but gently against Y / N's skin. But suddenly Tom broke the kiss.  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want, darling."  
Her cheeks got hot and she bit her lip. "Well, I ... I didn't say I didn't want to." Y / N said slowly.  
“Are you sure my love?” Tom asks again. Her heart was pounding. Y / N was more than sure.  
"Yes." Says Y / N. He walked over to her, put her face in his hands and his thumb ran over her lower lip.  
"Just kiss me, Tom," she whispered and put her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Y / N groans again and Tom groaned softly. Then his hands went under her thighs and he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped for air in her kiss. Tom carried her to the bed and laid her gently on it, as if afraid of breaking her.  
He climbed up Y / N and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Tom gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing her face with gentle kisses and walking down to the nape of her neck. He kissed the weak spot just below her ear and Y / N let out another small breath. His hands went to her shoulders and he pulled the straps of her dress down and kissed her shoulder blades as soon as he did. Then he put his hand on the back of her dress, unzipped it, and helped her untwist it before dropping the dress on the floor next to the bed.  
Y / N pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He put a gentle kiss on her forehead and then kissed Y / N's neck again, sucking in one spot and she moaned and arched her hips up to his. Tom groaned and pressed her hips to the bed and held her tight as he kissed her collarbone. Y / N pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he tossed it to the ground. She moved her hips again, desperate for contact, but he held her hips firmly in place. He whimpered and saw the slightest grin on Tom's face. Y / N raised her hands to his shirt and began to undo the buttons as quickly as possible. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, undid the buttons, and pushed it off his shoulders. A moment later it was thrown to the ground.Tom's hand went around and with a quick movement of his fingers loosened the fastener on her bra and pushed it off. His mouth went to her breasts to kiss her gently before putting a nipple in his mouth. She let out a scream and ran a hand through his hair. Y / N closed her eyes as he moved to her other chest and just enjoyed the feeling.  
Her head fell back into her pillow as he kissed Y / N's belly and the line of her panties and licked a line just above her panties and she moved under him. He held her tight as he slowly pulled her panties over her legs. He looked at her as he breathed gently on her wet Fotzr and Y / N moaned again and pulled his head closer to her. He started licking her and a kind of strangling scream came from her lips. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she was losing control.  
"Tom." Y / N groaned and tangled her hands in his hair. "Tom, please?" She gasps.  
He looked up at Y / N and then got up to remove the rest of his clothes. A moment later he climbed back on her.  
"Are you ready, my dear?" He asked, his thumb stroking her cheek.  
"Yes," she whispered and kissed him again. Tom leaned his forehead against hers and stared Y / N in the eye as he slowly entered her. Y / N clung to his shoulders and tried to adjust to him inside her. She leans her forehead on his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder gently. His hands dug lightly on her hips.  
"Tom. Please faster. ”, She breathes and kissed his jaw. He groaned and picked up his speed a bit and she moved her hips to meet his with every thrust. He moved his hand between her and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon he was thrusting faster into Y / N and her screams of joy filled the room. Y / N felt something emerge within her unlike anything she had ever felt before. Tom kisses her again desperately as the thrusts got faster and sloppier. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she let her head fall back as her orgasm engulfed her and called his name. Another push and Tom pulled her close, trembling as he groaned her name on her shoulder.  
He laid his head on her chest as Y / N caught her breath from beneath him. He kissed her shoulder lightly and turned them over so that she was lying on top of him. Y / N kisses his chest and snuggles up to him as he put his arm around her waist and his other arm pulled the sheet over half of their entwined bodies.  
Tom turned to her and tucked the hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
She grins. “I'm a lot more than just fine,” she says. He laughed softly and kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Good," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "What are your plans for Christmas?" He asked, taking her face in his hands.  
“I have no plans, I just want to get away from it all. “She said and pulled herself up on top of him and kissed him again. He rolled over Y / N and grinned mischievously, kissed her passionately again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his. Tom groaned and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
“Exactly what I was up to. What do you think if we escape everyday life together? ”  
“ You mean spending Christmas together? ”Asks Y / N.  
"If you like-" Y / N interrupted Tom with a passionate kiss.  
"It would be wonderful"  
Tom pressed his lips to hers and put his arm around her and pulled her against his body. It looked like this night was going to get even better ...


End file.
